


Javier Peña Oneshots

by talesfromtheguild



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild
Summary: 23 and 25 with Javier (or whoever you want) ? Btw I’m in love with your writing and I low key wanna hug you but let’s just wave at each other from a safe distance for the sake of social distancing 😞23 Let’s not make a scene.”  “No, let’s.”25 “People are staring.”
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. When He Smiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23 and 25 with Javier (or whoever you want) ? Btw I’m in love with your writing and I low key wanna hug you but let’s just wave at each other from a safe distance for the sake of social distancing 😞 
> 
> 23 Let’s not make a scene.” “No, let’s.”
> 
> 25 “People are staring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: badly written angst (if you can even call it that) and fluff, Javier Peña is nice for once??? but he’s also an asshole.
> 
> *Can be read as a stand alone but references INTO THE NIGHT and ORÀCULO but you aint missing much honestly. UNEDITED**  
> image

The afternoon sun beats down on the city of Bogota as everyone celebrates All Saints Day. Hundreds of families flock to their respective areas of the graveyards that litter the country, you among them. Your skin is warm thanks to the rays, but the sundress you wear gives you enough relief from the beating sun.

Pablo Escobar had sent his family to visit their lost family members without him, the price on his head was rising like the sun every morning. It was too dangerous for him to been seen out in public, especially now. And Pablo Escobar was a gracious man, letting most of his sicarios have the day off. You take the rare opportunity to partake in the countries festivities.

You find yourself in a graveyard that’s off the beaten path, where few families have gathered to spend the day with their dearly departed loved ones. This graveyard is old, where headstones were still used. But now the names have been worn off the faces of the stone, washed away by rain and bleached by the harsh sun. You bring flowers for your abuelas and your mama, a pack of cigarettes and chewing tabacco for your abuelos, and your papà’s favorite food. You’re the last in your family still alive, but that thought doesn’t bother you as much as it had in the past.

You found your calling, and while you knew being a sicario - a killer - wasn’t what any of your family members wanted for you, you knew they were happy you found something you enjoyed doing. If you were happy, they were happy.

You settle against your papà’s headstone, relishing in the fact that his stone is warm and strong against your back like he was when he was alive. You crack open your very worn, very well loved copy of The Secret Garden. The book had been your mother’s favorite when she was a girl, and she read it to you every night before bed just like your abuela did for her.

And so you would sit for a few hours, reading aloud to the dead that wanted to listen and to the living who happened to stumble upon you and what little remained of your family.

“It made her think that it was curious how much nicer a person looked when he smiled. She had not thought of it before.” you spoke aloud, ready to flip the page.  
“Oracle.” came his voice from above you.

You looked up, nearly blinded by the sun that shone down from above. The DEA agent that had captured your attention was staring down at you. Sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose, shielding his eyes from the softening rays of the afternoon sun. His navy button up is half unbuttoned, his chest glistens with small beads of sweat.

It takes a second for your brain to catch up to what he’s said, and to figure out who’s standing above you. You drop the book to the ground, and scramble to stand up. You nearly knock over a few candles that others had set out to honor their dead.  
“Oracle, relax.” Javier Peña prompts you, holding out his hands to show you he’s no threat to you... at least not today.  
“What are you doing here Agent Peña?” you hiss at him, glancing around to see if any more of his police-related friends are lurking about. Your hand hovers over the gun you have strapped to the inside of your thigh, ready to draw it if you absolutely have to.  
“I came to pay my respects to my friends.” he states.

You’re still wary of his intentions, but you force yourself to relax. Just a little, he could be playing you.  
“How’s the bullet wound?” he asks, tilting his head to look down at your torso.

The bullet wound he mentions, throbs slightly but it’s only a phantom pain. You’d been shot nearly 2 months ago, and thanks to your body’s naturally fast healing ability the wound is almost a faded scar by now. Your hand rubs where you were shot - where he shot you - as you look at him.

“You have really shitty aim.” you tell him, your tone bordering between teasing him and being serious.  
“You have a shitty profession.” he returns your tone with a smirk.

The two of you are silent for a moment, the distant chatter of a couple of families breaks through the silence.

“Is... this your family?” Javier asks, looking down at their graves.

Your heart clenches in your chest. You know he’s taking notes of their names and when they’ve died to use later, perhaps to get to you or somehow to Escobar. He’s absorbing all the information he can about you, in order to figure out just who you are, and why you work for a man like Pablo Escobar.  
“Yes.” 

“What book are you reading?” Javier asks, picking it up from the ground where you’d discarded it.

“The Secret Garden. It was my mother’s favorite.”  
“It was my mom’s favorite too.” Javier reveals to you. A small smile tugs at the corner of your lips.

“Are you here alone?” he asks, looking back at you.

You move to stand in between your mother and father’s graves, looking at Javier as he stands between your paternal grandparents, your mother’s parents just to your left. You wonder if you should answer him.  
“I’m the last one in my family.”

Javier’s eyebrows shoot upwards, shocked to hear this information. It wasn’t unheard of for families in Colombia to be small, but they were rare. Generally there were dozens of cousins running around all baring the same last name, somehow being related to one another.  
“Ah, so the line dies with you huh?” he mocks you.

His words shouldn’t have stung. They really shouldn’t have. But somehow they slip through the few cracks you have in your armor and sucker punch you in your heart. Hot, angry tears flood your vision and you consider pulling your gun on him again. How dare he...and on All Saints Day too.

“Don’t you have dead friends to see?” you hiss, crossing your arms over your chest.  
“Let’s not make a scene, princessa.” 

“No, let’s.” You snarl, moving forwards to shove him away from you and your family. This was not how you wanted today to go.

Your hands smack against his chest, sending him backwards a few steps. Javier catches himself before he can fall over your abuela’s grave, and rights himself as you advance on him again.

“Just go Javier!” you shout, drawing the attention of several people who linger around their families graves.

“Oracle, people are staring. Stop.” he demands, grabbing your arms to stop your assault. Javier pulls you to his chest, pinning your arms to your sides, keeping you wrapped in his arms.

“You have no right to mock me. Not today.” you snap at him, your lips hovering near his jaw.

To anyone looking at the two of you, they’d see two lovers embracing after a small quarrel. Javier holding onto you tightly as you ‘cry’ into his shoulder, probably upset about losing a recent loved one or something similar. The prying eyes slowly turn back to their own dramas, leaving you and Javier alone.

“I wasn’t trying to mock you.” he mutters against your hair.

“Yes you were.” you fire back, but your words hold no bark nor do they bite. Your words are soft as your arms wrap around Javier’s waist, pulling him into a hug. How was it that you were hugging the very man hunting you down?

“Oracle...” he sighs above you. His grip on your arms loosens, but his arms wrap around your body holding you close. How could he hold you so close? The two of you were sworn enemies. Star-crossed lovers doomed from the very beginning. This was never going to work. He was the one and only person who could catch you, and somehow you always managed to escape. There was no happy ending for the two of you. Not in this lifetime anyway.

You look up at Javier, and he dips his head downwards to look at your face. Your eyes drop from his to his lips, before moving up again. You feel Javier’s breath hitch in his chest. Did he want to kiss you as bad as you wanted to kiss him?

“You should go.” you whisper, using every bit of restraint you have not to push yourself onto you tiptoes and kiss the DEA agent that’s been hunting you for the past few months.

“Not yet. You said you wanted to cause a scene.”

And then his lips press against yours as he pulls you even closer to him. Your hands rake through Javier’s hair, pressing his face into yours more, desperately craving more of him against you. Javier’s hands settle against your ass, kneading your flesh, dragging the fabric of your dress upwards slightly.

Javier pulls away first, out of breath and smiling. And you can’t help think of the Secret Garden and the last words you spoke before being scared by the DEA agent. Javier Peña really did look different while smiling, and you scolded yourself for not thinking about it before. You want to see him smile more.

“If my papà was alive you’d be causing the scene.” you laugh, panting slightly.  
“Well let me give the dead something to talk about.” Javier says with a smile, leaning down to kiss you again.

And oh boy did the dead talk. They were happy for the two of you, and could not wait to see how this story played out.


	2. Oràculo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we’re still doing the prompt game how about javi with “was that supposed to hurt?” Please and thank you. 
> 
> set after INTO THE NIGHT but can be read as a stand alone!

Gunshots rang out as your torso was slammed against the desk, roughly knocking the air from your lungs. You thrashed against his hold, desperate to get away. Tears fill your vision from where your cheek has smacked into the hard wood of the desk. You hiss in pain as he pressed closer to you. His hands gripped your wrists - flashes of the night you shared together race across your mind, but are quickly extinguished when your cheek throbbed in pain.

“No es este un espectáculo para ver, oráculo?” his voice harshly whispers in your ear.

“Get off me.” you snarl, fighting - literally - for your life.

“Not happening baby.” Agent Peña states, holding you against the desk with his body. 

You barely register a dull throb that’s echoing outwards from your side... had you been shot? You feel Javier reaching behind himself for his handcuffs, and a spike of fear induced adrenaline shoots through you. You were not going to jail.

“Javier.” you snapped, jerking backwards to try and get him off you.

“Oràculo. Enough.” he growled, roughly shoving your body down again against the desk. A whimper like whine leaves your throat as Javier pressed down on your side, soaking your jacket with blood as he snapped one side of the handcuffs closed around your wrist.

Javier pulls his hand away quickly when he feels the warmth of your blood against his skin.

“Was that supposed to hurt?’ you bite out, taunting him. In reality it did hurt. Your cheek throbbed, your side burned, and an undeniable fire burned in your stomach and the cuff was too tight. 

“Fuck.” he curses, jumping off you quickly. He needs to staunch the bleeding. You nearly fall to the floor, the blood loss beginning to catch up with you. Gripping the desk tightly, you yank your cuffed hand away from Javier.

“You’ve been shot.” he states, as if you don’t know.

“I know.” you bite back.

“JAVI!” calls his American partner from down the way, searching for him.

“Let me go Javier. I cannot go to -” you grimace as you push yourself off the desk.

You press your hand against your side, hating yourself for how scared you feel in the moment. Tears of pain well up in your eyes at the contact. Javier moves to step towards you, but your awkwardly scoot away from him.  
“Oràculo...” he says in warning. You know he needs to touch you to stop the bleeding. And you know he can’t let you go... not when you’re one of Escobar’s sicarios - one of the most trusted ones. You could give Javier and his partner and the DEA the big break they’ve been looking for.

But if you talked, then Escobar would kill you. And you so desperately wanted to live.

You watch Javier as he battles with himself on whether or not to let you go. You’re bleeding out, but could make it to a safe house or make shift hospital in time to save your life. But you are everything that he needs to get Escobar off the streets. And make his career.

An angry sigh leaves his lips as he moves towards you. You’re afraid he’s going to lock the other cuff over your other wrist, but then his hand grips your bicep and begins to pull you from the room. He leads you through the house, dragging you to an exit where no guards or police were.

“Necesitas iret ahora.” he said quietly to you.

Looking from the back garden wall to the DEA agent you can’t help but wonder if this is a trap. You don’t think twice. You take off towards the little brick wall, and haul yourself up the siding. Perched on top of the brick wall, you look back at Javier.

He’s let you go and possibly gotten himself into a load of trouble on your behalf. You can’t disappear into the night without giving him something in return for the kindness he’s shown you.

“Javier...” his head whips over to look at you.

“Navegante has a shipment leaving Colombia over the weekend. It’s headed for Miami.” you tell him.

“Go.” he says softly.

Javier watches you leave, and vows the next time he sees you he’ll take you into custody. You will give him Pablo Escobar.

~

all spanish is from google translate!

No es este un espectáculo para ver oràculo? - isn’t this a sight to see, Oracle.


	3. Into the Night*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Pedro Pascal!!!
> 
> Summary: You and the Sicarios go out for a night of fun. You happen to meet a certain DEA agent on the dance floor.  
> SMUT***
> 
> Word Count: 1,871 (have mercy on me I’ve never written for Javi before - im not sure if i spelled sicario correct*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Into the Night by Santana

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell  
She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

His hands roamed over your hips, the tops of your thighs, and down your ass as the music blasted around you. Your hands are either raised above your head, dancing to the beat or in his hair, dragging him closer to get a taste of his whiskey tainted lips.

His hips grind into you as you kiss him, pulling him against you.

You really hadn’t meant to pick the DEA agent to dance with tonight.

Poison, Sureshot, La Quica, and Blackie had dragged you out for a night out, to blow off steam before having to go out the next day and kill a bunch of people Escobar wanted eliminated. Life as a sicario was never easy, but it sure as hell could be fun.

The five of you found a crowded night club that Quica liked to frequent after meeting with a girl - or two - from the whore house down the way. Sureshot and Blackie were immediately lost in the crowd, hoping to score pussy tonight. Poison had disappeared for a moment in the crowd, leaving you alone. But then, just as fast as he’d disappeared he reappeared, Poison was pushed a few shots into your hands, knocking back several himself.

With alcohol pulsing through your veins, you sauntered out onto the crowded dance floor, letting the music flow through you. Several people, dangerously hot guys and sickly sweet girls, had tried to dance with you but none of them could keep up with you.

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
We're singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the night

Sweat glistened across your skin, as your hips swayed to the music.

Until two large hands snaked up the sides of your hips, before roughly pulling you back against their chest. Turning your head to the side, you knocked your hair from your eyes, trying to see who could keep up with you.

You recognized him immediately. The Drug Enforcement Agency’s very own playboy - Javier Peña. You smirked, trying to conceal the little jolt of fear that danced through you. What was he doing here? Did he know who you were? Who you worked for? Where were Poison and Quica?

You ground you ass against his crotch as he pushed himself closer to you. His lips brushed against your ear as his hands tightened around you hips. 

“la forma en que te mueves es divina.” he says over the hum of the music.

You turned around in his arms, laying your hands on the red shirt he wore.

“intenta y sigue.”

His dark red shirt was unbuttoned an obscene amount, revealing a tantalizing stretch of skin. Sweat glistened on his neck, small beads rolling down his muscular chest before disappearing behind the fabric of the shirt. The shirt was carefully tucked into those jeans of his that hugged him in all the right places and when you trailed your eyes back up to his face, he was looking right at you - hungry and ready to devour you.

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on her face  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes

In an instant, Javier spins you around and sways with you to fast, erotic beat of the drums that thumped through the clubs speakers. His hands wandered up your sides, over your stomach and breasts before pulling you snug against his chest. His lips traveled from your ear down to your neck, before roughly dragging his teeth over that little spot where your shoulder and neck met, making you purr. You felt like putty in the DEA agent’s rough hands.

The room left them moving between you and I  
We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night, and we sang

If only Poison or Quica, or hell Escobar could see the two of you now. There’d be an even bigger war waging in Colombia. His hands continued to roam over your stomach, keeping you flush against him. The smell of his aftershave fills your senses, making your mouth water. For a cop he smells delicious. 

The song you are dancing to changes, but Javier keeps a steady rhythm grinding into you, keeping you close and you could feel his erection pressing hard into your back. Your panties are soaked underneath your dress, and if you don’t find yourself impaled on Javier’s dick soon you think you’ll create an actual puddle on the floor beneath the two of you dancing.

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
We're singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And we danced on into the night  
Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh  
And we danced on into the 

You spin in his arms, and purr at the fact that his hands rest on your ass, teasingly dropping to the end of your dress, barely touching your thighs.

You pull his head down to you, keeping your arm wrapped around his neck. Lightly licking the shell of his ear, you whisper to him: “take me home.” If Agent Peña is surprised you speak English, he doesn’t let on. Instead he pulls you into a rough kiss, before taking your hand to lead you from the club.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands, and we sang

The door to his apartment closes forcefully as Javier attacks your mouth with his, sealing himself against you. Javier pushed you against the wall deepening the kiss you’re sharing. You hear the rustle of clothes being shed, his jacket hitting the floor along with his boots. Your fingers fumble with his button up, but with so few buttons actually in use, you have his shirt off in seconds.

Kissing down his jaw and neck, you make sure to leave little love bites to remember you by. Javi picks you up, and leads you into his bedroom. He gently sets you down on the bed, and drags the straps of your dress down you shoulders, leaving your chest bare to him.

Javier wastes to time in attacking your nipples, either drawing them into his mouth or rolling them to hardening buds. You arch your back into his hands, eager for more of him. Kissing down your torso, he slides your dress off of you, flinging it across the room somewhere.

You don’t want to waste anymore time, so you roll over and slide off your panties, giving Javier the nicest view of your ass and dripping cunt. He groans at the sight, and sheds his jeans. His cock springs free, hard and leaking precum.

You move farther into the center of his bed, and wiggle your ass at him just slightly, teasing him.

Javi thrust in your tight pussy with absolutely no care in the world. You felt like your insides were torn to pieces by his extra long and thick shaft. You moaned as he teased you slit with his head, inching the tip in just a bit before pulling out. His balls slapped loudly against your ass, your hands held behind your back and your face buried in the fluffy pillows on Javi's bed.

One of hands left your hips and traveled round to you clit. He pressed against it. It was all to much. The knot in your stomach snapped, your walls clenched around his throbbing hard cock.

He needed you and so he stationed himself and slammed into the hilt without caution. You groaned as he filled you, moving in and out with a growing speed.

His hands gripped you hips tightly as he moved before one slipped up into you hair and tugged hard, forcing your back against his chest. You whimpered as the force moved you upwards which spurred him on as the angles changed. Moaning louder now, calling his name which made him tremble, you knew he was close.

Knowing he wouldn’t last long he moved his hand from you hip to you clit. You came after the first couple of touches and flew up so you were flat against Javi. Your flesh was sweaty against one another as he continued to pump in and out of you, his own orgasm building. You hand stroked his face as he closed his eyes, his face buried in you neck, before biting down.

Giving a few more pumps he came before his hips stilled at last and he pulled out, the two of them falling onto the bed in a sweaty breathless heap. 

It took several minutes to catch your breath, and once you stopped seeing stars you climbed out of Javier’s bed. Slipping your dress over your head, you stared at Javier as he relaxed in his bed, cigarette pressed to his lips.

The DEA agent looked pretty in the dim light of his apartment. And part of you wished to see him again. You spin towards his bedroom door, before turning back to look at him with one hip resting against the door frame. You’re not sure what comes over you at that moment, but you’re almost glad that strange feeling washes over you  
“Escobar will be at Gacha’s compound tomorrow night. Don’t miss him.” you tell him. If Pablo ever found out you betrayed him like this he’d have your head.

He stares at you, his eyebrows furrowing together. He’s studying your face more, trying to look at you in the dark room. Trying to figure out who you are and how you could know where Escobar is going to be.

“¿quién eres tú?“ he asks, taking the cigarette away from his lips.

“A girl never kisses and tells Javier.” you state, giving away that you know who he is.

Javier stills, his chest no longer moving as he breaths. It takes a second for his mind to catch up to everything you’ve dropped into his lap.

“Sicario.” he says, but there’s no venom in his words like you thought there’d be.

“goodnight Javier.” you smile softly at him, before slipping from his apartment.

He watched you leave, and felt his chest swell with the need to hunt you down. You were his prey and he was going to catch you. One way or another.

And we danced on into the night

~

la forma en que te mueves es divina - the way you move is divine.

intenta y sigue - try and keep up

¿quién eres tú? - who are you?


	4. Continued Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Javier has a tradition every Christmas, and as this is your first Christmas together officially as a couple, he wants to continue those traditions with you and maybe make traditions with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @xwing-baby (on tumblr) for the #pedros12daysofchristmas I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and New Years - may 2021 be better for you and your family.   
>  Warnings: flirting, a dash of dirty talk, kissing, Christmas cheesiness
> 
> A/N: the least amount of editing. 
> 
> Word Count: 2640 words

Christmas Eve was upon you before you even really realized it.

Christmas time in Colombia was far different than being back home. The air was still hot - not as extreme as Colombia in the summertime, but it was still hot. The comuna you lived near was decked out in Christmas decor, and every morning on the way to work, the scent of fresh baked bread and the sweet baked scent of hojuelas filled the air. 

Christmas this year was going to be different. You weren’t able to get time off to fly back to home to visit your family, so you were staying in Colombia with Javier. You planned on wasting the day away, and planned to finally bake the cookie dough you’ve been saving in the fridge for a special occasion. Christmas seems like a good occasion to bake those cookies - after all, what will Santa Claus eat when he breaks into your apartment to leave presents under your dying spider plant? Listen - getting a Christmas tree was not an option this close to Christmas, Santa will have to deal with the dying spider plant. 

You shrugged on your coat ready to go and scour the Embassy for your boyfriend. Only Javier poked his head into your office as you slipped your arms into your coat’s sleeves. His face lit up when he saw you were still here - he was surprised but happy he’d caught you before you left for the day. Draping your purse over your shoulder, you turned towards Javi as he moved to stand in the doorway of your office, trapping you inside for just a moment.

“Are you ready to go hermosa? ” he asked, his own jacket clutched in his hands by his side.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. This was going to be the first Christmas you’d spend together, officially as a couple. When you had told Javi the news that you hadn’t been approved for time off to head back home to see your folks, he’d immediately jumped at the chance to spend Christmas with you. He wasn’t a huge holiday person, but having the opportunity to spend an entire day with you was something Javi couldn’t pass up, especially when it felt like he hadn’t seen his girlfriend in what felt like years. 

In the past, Javier had spent Christmas alone, or occasionally with his father back in the States, and way before that with his ex-fiance Lorraine… but that was a very long time ago when he was a different person. 

He was nervous, so goddamn excited to spend Christmas with you.

“Ready when you are, ganso tonto. silly goose. “ you replied as you smiled at him. 

Javi rolls his eyes at your silly nickname, and gestures with his arm towards the door. Walking past him, you let out a squeak when you feel him sharply swat your ass.

You’d missed him. Missed looking into his dark, expansive earthen eyes. Missed kissing his soft and pouty lips, tasting his last cigarette or the faintest hints of alcohol on his tongue. You missed being wrapped in his arms, crushed to his chest, where - thanks to your similar heights - you could nip and nibble salaciously at his ear or press teasing kisses along his jawline and to his neck just to watch him squirm. 

You had missed him. And now he was going to be yours for an entire day, completely uninterrupted and at your mercy. Maybe if you were lucky - or you got him drunk enough - you could get him to sing Christmas songs with you. The mere thought of drunk Javier belting out ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ made you snort. 

Javi looked over at you as he slid into the driver's seat of his jeep, confusion and curiosity written across his features. As he slid the key into the ignition and turned on the car, he looked at you over his aviators. “What are you laughin’ about over there?” 

“Just thinking how funny you’d sound singing Christmas carols.” 

“Haha querida. I bet I’d sound better than you.” he teases you, not meaning his words. He knows for a fact that he can’t sing, and he knows how pretty your voice sounds. He won’t admit it, but he loves it when he hears you in his kitchen softly singing under your breath when you think he can’t hear you in the other room. He especially loves to hear your voice in the office when you’re basically drowning in reports with him and Steve at odd hours of the night. You playfully swat his bicep with the back of your hand, laughing as Javier puts the car in reverse and drives out of the Embassy parking lot.

*

Stepping inside Javier’s apartment, you set your purse and bag of Christmasy things down by the front door before kicking off your heels and sliding your coat off of your shoulders. Javier comes in behind you and begins on turning on the lights in the kitchen and the living room. After he can navigate a bit better in his own home, he slips away to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing. Wearing a monkey suit for an unknown amount of hours was uncomfortable, and no matter how many times you told Javi he looked sexy in a suit and tie, he still didn’t enjoy wearing them.

Javier had tried to decorate his apartment, but when he was only here for a couple of hours a day, there wasn’t much time left to decorate. But the large plant he had by the windows was covered in a string of colorful lights, with a few ornaments here and there. There were two roughly wrapped presents stacked against the plant’s pot. His self-serve bar had a couple of ceramic reindeer on top of it, and there was a sprig of mistletoe above the doorframe leading into his bedroom. 

“I know it’s not much…” Javier began, scratching the back of his neck when he noticed you were taking in the decorations. He’d gone out and bought everything when you had accepted his invitation to spend Christmas with him. 

“It’s perfect… you’re perfect.” you told him, stepping towards him to plant a kiss on his cheek. Before your lips could make contact against his cheek, Javier turned his head so your lips would land against his. 

Deepening the kiss, Javi’s hands wrap around your waist, dragging you closer to him, making sure to press you flush against him. You can’t help but laugh into the kiss, and how eager Javier is to hold you against him. 

“What’s the mistletoe for if you’re just going to kiss me in the kitchen?” you tease him when you pull back. 

“Good luck.” Javi shrugs. 

“To get laid? You don’t need luck.” you tease him. 

Javi’s forehead drops forward to connect with your own, as his eyes squeeze shut and he presses his lips into a firm line. “Do not start with me, princessa.” 

“¿Qué pasa si no paro?” What if I don’t stop? You tease him, going in for another kiss. 

“Then Santa is going to put you on the naughty list.” Javier deadpanned. 

You pressed one more kiss to Javier’s lips, before pulling away. Walking back towards the front door, you pick up the bag you’d brought over from your apartment filled with Christmasy things. You unloaded the bag: putting the cookie dough in the refrigerator, and then setting the few presents you had for Javier under the tree. You put your bag in Javi’s bedroom to change your clothes later. 

While you put away the few things you had brought over, Javier made himself busy. He had a secret talent - which you were quickly learning about - of making and mixing drinks that were surprisingly good. You didn’t take Javier to be the type of guy who knew how to mix drinks together, but with how often the two of you would go out to bars, and with his history, Javier was bound to know how to mix a few drinks together. 

As you stepped back into the living room, Javier passed you a mug of hot buttered rum. Bringing the mug to your lips, you hummed as the buttery rum warmed you from the inside out. Javier smirked at you as you pulled the mug away from your lips. Before you could stop him, or ask him why he was smirking at you like that, he pressed his lips against yours, savoring the warmth of your lips against him. 

“Delicious.” he hums as he pulls back. 

“Santa’s going to put you on the naughty list.” you laugh at him and his antics. 

Your night is rather peaceful, as the two of you sit on the couch listening to the radio as cheesy Christmas songs play through the apartment. 

When the clock strikes midnight, you rise from the couch, and press a kiss to Javier’s forehead before telling him that you’re going to bed. He stubs out his cigarette and rises off the couch to follow you. Before he enters his bedroom, Javi stops by the sad little Christmas tree he had in his apartment, and picks up a small present. As he walks into his bedroom, he stands in the doorway watching as you slip on one of his t-shirts to wear to bed.

When you turn around, you smile coyly at Javier, knowing he's been staring at your ass as you change. Your eyes fall to the small wrapped present Javi has clasped in one hand. Arching an eyebrow at him, you walk a bit closer to him. 

“When I was young we had a tradition where everyone would get to open one gift on Christmas Eve. Since this is your first Christmas with me, officially as my girlfriend, it’s only right that you continue this tradition.” Javier explains, gently holding out the wrapped gift for you to open.

Your eyes widen slightly, never having heard of such a tradition, but it makes you smile. Knowing the little Javier Peña used to sit down on Christmas Eve with his parents and open just a few gifts before hurrying off to bed so that morning could arrive faster. 

“Does that mean I can give you a gift tonight as well?” you question him.

“You’re already a gift.” Javier flirts with you. You roll your eyes at his playful comment, but you can feel your face and chest getting hot. 

“Give me one second.” you tell him, before rushing past him, into the living room, and to the Christmas tree where you grab one of the few presents you had gotten for Javier. Returning to his bedroom, Javier is exactly where you left him. 

“Do we go at the same time? One at time? How does this work?” you ask him as he makes you sit on the edge of his bed. His weight dips the mattress slightly as he sits down next to you. 

“If we were with my family, we’d go from youngest to oldest, but since it’s the two of us we can unwrap our gifts at the same time.” he explains. You exchange your gifts, and watch Javier out of the corner of your eye, letting him guide you through this tradition of his. 

Gently pulling off the shotty wrapping paper, you’re greeted with a small box. Pulling off the lid, your gift is revealed. It’s a thin, and dainty gold necklace with a tiny diamond pendant. It’s beautiful. Your mouth hangs open slightly as you look up at Javier’s face, a nervous but pleased expression on his features. In Javier’s hands, is an old watch that used to belong to your grandfather. 

“That belonged to my mother. My father gave that to her when they first started dating.” Javier explained. You smiled at him as you glanced back down at the necklace, your fingers running over the chain. You feel incredibly honored to receive such a gift from Javi. 

“The watch belonged to my grandfather. My grandmother gave it to him before he was deployed to Germany. He says it kept him safe. ” you explained.  
Javier huffed in amusement as he looked down at the watch in his hands. How ironic was it that both of you had offered familial heirlooms to each other. 

“I’ll wear mine if you wear yours.” you tease Javi as you smile at him. 

“Of course.” Javi promises. 

Javier takes the watch you’d gifted him, and sets it on the bed, promising to wear it tomorrow. He takes his mother’s necklace from your hands, and motions for you to turn around. Putting your back to him, you move your hair out of the way, and let Javi clasp the necklace for you. 

Your hand reaches upwards, and smooths out the chain, making sure the tiny diamond pendant rests gently against your neck. You turn around, and tilt your head just slightly for Javier to get a good look at his mother’s necklace around your throat.  
“See something you like?” you tease him.  
“Always.” he replies, before leaning forwards to press a gentle kiss to your lips. 

*

Come morning, you find yourself inside Steve and Connie’s apartment, with Olivia bouncing in your lap as you sit on their sofa listening to Connie as she vents and gossips with you about those she works with. You complain about the boys, teasing them because they’re just out of earshot to defend themselves, and you soak up the girl time you can steal from Connie and Olivia since work has you running around like a madman. 

Steve and Javi are in the kitchen, responsibly drinking water instead of beer - it was only 10am after all - idly talking about random things, watching as their women sit in the living room. Steve’s focus is on Javier, watching as his partner stares at you across the room with his daughter in your lap. Having known Javi for a long time, Steve can see how much his partner loves you. 

“I told you she’d love your mom’s necklace.” Steve says under his breath as he puts his water cup to his lips. 

Javi cuts his eyes sideways, and glares at Steve. 

“Shut up.” he grumbles, his face feeling a bit hotter than it was moments ago. 

Steve smiles into his glass, laughing at Javier’s reaction. Javier had been an absolute nervous wreck a few months ago when he had figured out what he wanted to give to you for Christmas this year. Javier had nervously asked Steve for his opinion on gifting you his mother’s necklace, and Steve had reassured Javi that you would love it, especially since Javi was giving it to you. And Steve had reassured Javi every single time he had asked when his insecurities and anxieties rose up - and Javier asked about a million times, nearly driving Steve insane - but he’d taken the time to reassure him and put him at ease. Javier deserved something good in his life, and Steve knew you were that good thing he needed. 

“You were worried for nothing.” Steve continues. 

You glance over at Javier and Steve, and smile brightly at them when you catch them staring at you. Steve meanders his way towards the living room, and gently takes Olivia from you before sitting down on the arm of the chair Connie was snuggled up in. Javier’s weight made the couch dip as he sat down next to you, his arm wrapping around your shoulder, pulling you closer to his side. You shiver slightly when you feel his fingers gently play with the chain of his mother’s necklace. 

Tilting your head, you press a soft kiss to Javi’s lips, his mustache tickling you just slightly. 

Christmas was different this year, but you could not have asked for a better way to spend the holiday. Maybe this was the beginning of new traditions in your little family.


End file.
